End of Days
by darksnake1302
Summary: How hard is it to set an example for Konoha? Apparently very hard for the Rokudaime. But when the situation arise, will he stay behind, or will he fight to protect the ones he loves?
1. Heaven's Tears

**A.N- New Story. I know what most you are saying. "Why are you starting a new story when you haven't even updated your other one?" Well just so happens I have an answer. That one is going to be updated very soon as in tomorrow soon. Just have to get it proofread. Anyways, I went through fic several times, doodling with it. This will probably be my best one yet. So read and thanks. R&R.**

----------

Rain poured from the sky. A dark depressing mood had taken the entire village by storm. Every villager had sorrow in their hearts. Tears in their eyes. But they continued on with their lives. Some opening their shops. Others such as academy students and genin made their way to the academy or training grounds, respectively. However, there was one who stood high above the village. It was his job to care of the people of Konoha. It was his job to protect them from harm. It was his job to help the Village Hidden in the Leaves succeed. He was the 6th Hokage.

Tall and powerfully built, the 6th Hokage or aka the Rokudaime stared blankly out the glass window. He watched over the village like a father would care for his son. He too had sorrow in his heart. Yet he stood like a statue, not showing any emotion. It was a rule shinobi across the world followed. Never show any emotion. The Rokudaime had to set an example to everyone, though it did hurt him more than anyone else. He closed his eyes cerulean blue eyes. His head bowed in respect. Under his breath, he muttered a name. "Jiraiya..." Exactly to the day, it had been 5 years since Jiraiya, the Mountain Sage, died at the hands of Akatsuki.

The Hokage turned from the window and slowly walked to the his desk, his head still lowered He took his seat, then stared aimlessly at the large oak desk that was located in the middle of the room. It was a beaten old desk, covered densely in scratches, dents, and all sorts of damage. His assistants pleaded with him to throw away the 'junk' and get a new state of the art ones. But he refused. Every scratch, dent, ect had sentimental value to the Rokudaime. Created by Shidaime himself, it served through the reigns of the other Konoha Hokages: Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime, and now himself the Rokudaime. His eyes scanned over the historical desk until he found a large crater shaped like a face in the upper right corner. He shook his head, remembering the memory behind it. That was the Godaime's doing. Well actually, most of the damage was done by the her. Anyways, the crater was born that day when she brutally slammed Jiraiya's head into it when he 'accidentally' revealed they had slept together. The Rokudaime chuckled to himself. His eyes moved from the desk to now the walls.

Just like the desk, the walls reeked of history. On the right wall, maps covered much of the entire wall. Ranging from maps of the local countries and shinobi villages to coveted war plans, each one held significant value to Konohagakure. On the left wall, pictures of the past and present Kages decorated what would have been a bare wall. The Rokudaime looked at each one carefully, paying respect to each one along the way. First, Shidaime, one of the original two who founded Konoha. The other being Madara Uchiha. Second, Nidaime, the brother of Shidaime. Third, old man Sarutobi, the Sandaime. Finally, he looked at the fourth picture. This one was special in his heart. Inside, sat Minato Namikaze. Arguably the greatest Hokage ever to be born in the village. Not only extremely powerful, but handsome as well, Yondaime loved and cared for the village with all his heart. With the ultimate sacrifice, he gave up his life to protect the village from the infamous Kyuubi. Breaking his stare, he glanced at the Godaime, then set his sight on the sixth picture, himself. His blonde hair was messier than ever. He had on his signature fox-like grin on his face. His ocean blue eyes full of happiness. The Rokudaime smirked. The boy who was once hated by the majority of his life by the very same village he cares for today was living his dream. The Rokaime of Konohagakure was none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruto was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He announced. The door opened to reveal both his assistants, both armed full with paperwork. The first one was a small petite girl about 16 years of age. She wore black pants that went to the bottom of her ankles. Her shirt was a short white tank top that bared her well-toned stomach. Her eyes were pure white, indicating she bore the Kekkai Genkai, Byakugan. Her long black hair came down to the bottom of her back. "Hokage-sama," Hanabi Hyuuga said first," We brought you more paperwork from the Fuedal Lor..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Naruto's IN bin still full of papers. Hanabi's usual cute face turned angry. A small, but noticeable vein bulged from her head. "You still haven't finished the work?!" She yelled pointed to the offender. Naruto winced as she yelled at him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, looking at the young Hyuuga. "Oh sorry, Hanabi-chan. I forgot." He grinned weakly. Hanabi's face deep red. Whenever smiled like that, lust filled the hearts of the women of the village. Hanabi Hyuuga was no different. She quickly turned around before our blonde hero noticed anything. "No excuse," She said simply, dropping the stack of papers on his desk before rushing out of the room. The second assistant, an attractive blonde girl, carefully, placed the papers next to Hanabi's stack. "Ignore her, Hokage-sama," Kyra Matsuki said. She bowed before calmly walking out of the room.

The Rokudaime sighed. He hated paperwork. It was his kryptonite. On a normal day, Naruto would have spent most of the day finishing up. But today, he wasn't in the mood. He brought his hands together, making his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Five Naruto clones appeared next to the original. "Okay guys," He ordered," I don't have time for this. Finish this up." He gestured to the large amount of paperwork. "HAI!" Each one exclaimed as they tackled their large task. Naruto then made his way out of his office, walking into Hanabi's and Kyra's office. Before they could say anything, Naruto stopped them. "I'm going to be out for a while. Don't follow me." Hanabi was the first to respond," What about the paperwork?" Naruto smiled," Already taken care of." One more thing before he left, he perform a series of handsigns. A signal for the squad of ANBU to leave him be. He waited until he felt alone, then proceeded to the walk into the rain.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, completely drenched in rain. But he didn't care. His mind had to man things running through it. He took a right, then proceed through downtown. Even though it was raining like crazy, there were many people moving up and down the street. Vendors and shoppers alike watched the Rokudaime trudge through the mud and rain, just like they did. One of the older vendors ran up to Naruto, offering him an umbrella. Naruto thanked him, but refused, instead pulling out his wallet. He paid for it before walking off. Several minutes, later, Naruto saw his destination, then walked into his second home. "Hey old man," Naruto laughed," Would you please get your favorite customer some ramen?" Old man Ichiraku turned and laughed also," Sure thing." Naruto smiled, turning to Ichiraku's daughter, Ayame. "Hey, Ayame-chan." Her eyes waded, a small blush in her cheeks. "Hello Naruto-kun," She giggled, embracing the Rokudaime of Konoha in a hug. Naruto was kind of in shock, not expecting a hug. Over the years, He and Ayame had grown closer and closer. Even when he succeeded Tsunade as Hokage, their friendship didn't suffer. They chatted white Naruto waited for his ramen, and chatted some more when Naruto didn't have his mouth full of ramen.

15 bowls and a wallet lighter later, Naruto was about to leave when he remembered what he needed in the first place. "Oh Ayame-chan. You guys still sell sake, right?" A weird question Ayame thought, but nodded. Naruto pulled out some more ryo from his frog wallet," Good. I need 2 bottles and 2 glasses." Ayame looked at her friend curiously, wondering what he needed alcohol. But she shook the thoughts our of her hand, pulling out the sake and 2 porcelain glasses. Naruto paid for them. He waved farewell to his friends before walking once again into the rain. This time; however, there was no one on the street. Naruto made his way towards Konoha's Memorial Park. He stopped just short of the sacred stone to be sure no one was following him. Feeling no one's presence, he walked up to the black stone, tracing a certain name on it carefully. Then he sat on the ground, pouring sake into the cups. He raised his glass on respect. "Ero-Sennin." He said before he downed the shot. Naruto lowered his head. With such a heavy downpour, visibility was low. A good thing for Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime of Konoha, because no one could see the tears coming from his eyes.


	2. Suicide

"You know you will catch a cold," A calm, smooth said behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't react to the voice. He knew perfectly well who it was. There was only one ninja in the entire village who could sneak up of the Rokadaime and not be found out. Perhaps the second most sought after ninja in the village, after Naruto of course.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei," Naruto muttered. Usually he would be pretty damn happy seeing his former sensei. Kakashi, most of the time, was assigned to S-Classed missions and was often gone for several months. But today wasn't an ordinary day by Naruto or anyone else's standards. Naruto didn't make eye contact with Kakashi Hatake. His eyes were glued to the black memorial stone ahead of him. As simply as can be, he poured another glass of sake for himself and handed the other cup to the Jounin. "What brings you down here on a day like this?" Kakashi stared at the young boy. It was still too much for him to handle. First, he lost his father due to the Kyuubi. Then for a majority of his life, he is hated beyond comprehension by the entire village. If that wasn't enough, his other fatherly figure, Jiraiya dies, leaving Naruto all alone. Kakashi's hair drooped in the heavy rain. He felt utterly sorry for his ex-student. No one understood the pain inside the blonde's heart. Kakashi was arguably the only one who had a chance at understanding. Losing his father, Obito, ...Rin..., and then his sensei, Yondaime. Not counting other numorous friends, Him and Naruto were oddly similar. But now wasn't a time for Kakashi, it was a time for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, if you must know," Kakashi sighed," I just came back from that mission you sent me on a few weeks back." At the sound of this, Naruto turned and faced the Copy ninja. Kakashi noted how his eyes changed from sorrow and grief into anger and hate.

"So, did you find them?" Naruto growled.

"Yes, I have. Their hideout is located outside of Rain country. On a mountain pass. I would've have gotten more information, but the entrance is protected by a powerful barrier jutsu." Kakashi told his leader/comrade. "Besides that, there isn't any signs of other defenses." With this, the hate grew much brighter in Naruto's eyes. Now his entire face showed his emotions. Knowing Naruto, Kakashi already knew the next question.

"And Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke...is currently in Wave Country. That is all we know at the moment." Kakashi said. Naruto eyed the silver jounin. A certain twinkle in his eyes that Kakashi knew all too well. The Rokudaime was about to do something reckless.

"Find me Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei. Then afterwards gather everyone. You should already know who they are. Once that is done, meet me at my office ASAP. Everything was quiet, except for the pounding of the heavy raindrops agains the ground.

"Naruto," Kakashi asked. Instead of his usual calm voice, he used a serious, rough one. "Are you willing to do something like this? I mean I know Akatsuki is dangerous and all, but to do something like this is basically suicide." Naruto didn't reply. With a flick of his wrist, he waved Kakashi off. Kakashi shook his head, and disappeared in a poof of smoke. There stood only Naruto. Before he left, he turned one last time back to the memorial stone. "I'm willing to risk it all." Then he walked away. There was no turning back.

---------

Naruto walked into the Hokage Admin Building several minutes later. His mind already determined on his decision. Hanabi and Kyra saw the seriousness on his face and decided to leave him alone. Naruto didn't say a word and proceeded to his office. He took a seat and awaited for the rest to show up. Knowing Kakashi, it would take about an hour to round everyone up. But to the surprise of Naruto, it was only several minutes before the Kakashi, the Sharingan Warrior, appeared with 'friends'. After Kakashi, walked up a tall light complected jounin. His long black hair reached to his back. His eyes gave him away immediately. Neji Hyuuga. Next came in two twins, well they weren't exactly twins, but close enough. Both wore those horrendous green-clad jumpsuits with a pair of Jounin vests. It was Maito Gai and Rock Lee. There was also a bunch of jounin and chuunin, but none were as important as the first 4. Lastly came Shikamaru Nara, the new War Advisor. Extremely intelligent and lazy, he wasn't only formidable in combat, but also in strategic matters such as this situation. Once everyone settled down, Naruto then proceeded.

"You all must be wondering why you are here?" Naruto told them carefully. This would be the difficult part of the entire process. "Before I say anything else, I will warn you that if you want that you can back down from this mission at any time. You will not be punished for any reason. I have brought you here today for one and one reason only." He sighed. This is it. The moment of truth." We have a new mission that I will personally lead. Our mission is to destroy Akatsuki once and for all." As soon as the words came out of Naruto's mouth, several of the younger Chuunin left the room. They were the smart ones. The blond waited a little while before continueing

"I will answer questions at the end. But we have information that the Akatsuki hideout is currently located on the outside of Rain Country. If we have any chance to have a successful future, we must take the inititive and destroy Akatsuki now. Now like I said you can back out of the mission at any time. Those Chuunin were smart. Because this mission...this mission has a high fatality rate." Naruto paused for several seconds, letting it sink into the minds. "Now is there any questions?"

Instantly the hand of Shikamaru's flew into the air. "Let me get his straight. You want us to form an army and fight Akatsuki?" Naruto nodded. Unexpectedly Shikamaru smiled," How troublesome. It's a good thing I'm here to save your butts then."

Naruto smiled. He could count on Shikamaru. More like he could depend on his friends. Kakashi, Gai, Jounin...hell everyone he grew up with.," I have changed my mind. No more questions. Since you know the mission, if you want to leave now, then please do." Several more shinobi filed out of the room, leaving about 20 ninja. "Are you sure you guys want to go through this?" Naruto asked the remaining ninja.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke up," We are willing to sacifrice ourselves in order to protect our village. Right guys?" Everyone nodded in unison. This was Konoha's new army. "Whatever you want us to do then we will do."

"Good then," Naruto grinned," Because we leave tomorrow morning. Get everything done TONIGHT. Say bye to girlfriends, families just in case. If you need to then go make has sex, do it tonight. I won't guarrentee everyone won't make it back here afterwards, but I will tell you this. I will protect you with my life." And with that, Naruto walked out of the room. Before he left, he had to see one more person.

-----------

Such bright pink hair made Sakura Haruno stand out in a large crown. She was even more noticable when she was in her usual pink-surgery outfit. She had just came out of a paticularly hard surgery. But that was taken care of and now it was her time to relax. Strutting her beautiful self into the hospital break room, Sakura grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat with a certain female blonde. The break room was unusually crowded that day.

"Hey Sakura," Ino Yamakana said to her best friend," How did that surgery go?"

"Better than I expected. The patient has a puntured right lung and several other injuries. I managed to stablilize him. They should be able to take care of him." The kunoichi sighed.

"Good then." A sly smile appeared on Ino's face," And how's Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blushed at the comment. Everyone and their mothers knew Naruto had a thing for the woman with pink hair. But Sakara staunchly refused everything. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konohagakure, she didn't feel like getting into a relationship. That included Naruto "I haven't seen him in a long tim-" Perfectly synchronized, Naruto burst into the room. All eyes aimed towards the Rokudaime. Ignoring everyone, he briskly approached Sakara, grabbing her hand in the process. He pulled her into the middle of the room and rapidly formed the necassary seals. "Gamaguchi Shibari." Pink flesh-like material appeared through the cracks of the hospital floor. Soon it surrounded both of them inside. No one did anything. What were they supposed to do? It was the Hokage that did it. On the inside, Sakara already knew what happened...or so she thought.

"Eww Naruto. I've told you never to bring me here." She whined. Inside of a stomach of fire breathing toad wasn't exactly glamorous, but it would have to do. What he was about to tell her...he wouldn't know how she would react. Hopefully, the walls were thick enough to muffle the crying. "The last time I was here, I had frog saliva in my ha-"

"Please Sakura," He interrupted her. "I have something to say." Naruto stopped talking for a moment then continued. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going on a mission to destroy Akatsuki."

The shock hit Sakara like a ton of bricks. At first, she didn't know what to say. "Naruto, you can't. You can't do this," She said, worry in her voice," It's suicide. You get killed!" She yelled. That was the reason they were in the toad. The walls were soundproof.

"I have to Sakura-chan. They must pay for what they did to us. To Sasuke. And to Ero-sennin." Naruto replied. Sakara could see in his eyes. This time he meant everything he said. He was really going to do it. Naruto really wanted revenge.

"Listen to me, Naruto." Sakura pleaded, hugging Naruto," Please don't do this. I can't lose you. You're all I have left. I...I..can't go on if something happens to you!" She began to cry. Naruto understood completely. She had lost everything. Since Team 7 disbanded, she was never the same. He was her best friend. Maybe even more. And he was going into the lion's den tomorrow. He might never come back.

"Sakara-chan," Naruto whispered, letting the frog flesh disappear. There stood Naruto holding the crying Sakura. Everyone continued to stare. What the hell happened in there? Many thought. It was unusual for the Rokudaime to come unexpectedly, but to make the best doctor in the hospital cry. Something was afoot. But they didn't dare to ask. Quite frankly, they were scared.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to go." He whispered in her ear. If that was bad, then this was even going to be worse. Mere seconds after telling her that statement, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. That left Sakura alone, by herself, in front of everyone. Tears continued to roll down.

"NARUTO!"

------

**R&R Guys. I want to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
